The Baby Lamb
The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 5 is the 29th episode of Season 1 of Baby Lamb & Friends as well as the fifth and penultimate part of the 6-part Christmas special. It was uploaded on December 22, 2016. Summary This holiday story takes a twist on the old classic Christmas Carol Story by Charles' Dickens, as the 3 Nutcrackers play the Christmas Spirits, and Mark plays Scrooge who is visited by the spirits to learn what will happen if he doesn't stop being grumpy and mean. Soon, it's Christmas Eve and everyone is excited for the big day, but Ricky is still determined to prove to everyone that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Plot It's the night before Christmas, and Mark's fast asleep until lightning strikes and thunder roars, waking him up. He turns around and finds three nutcrackers, being the roles of The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. They reprimand him for his salty behavior and for not letting go of the fact that his parents lied to him. He has been crushing everyone else's Christmas spirits and lacking love and care. One of the "ghosts" threaten to haunt him for the remainder of his life, or at least the remainder of the year. If he doesn't change his heart, then the future will leave him with no friends and a suicidal mindset. They then begin to show a clip of Mark sitting on the railroad tracks, waiting to get run over. The ghosts say Mark can prevent this fate by being nice and happy, since that's what Christmas is all about. They encourage him to be joyful to others and feel young and carefree like a child. It's Christmas Eve the next day, and everyone's musically anticipating the arrival of Christmastime while Ricky is excited to show everyone that Santa Claus does not exist. The others are still excited for Santa Claus to come while Ricky grills them for still believing in Santa. Alphabet Pal asks Ricky why he hates Santa. He says he doesn't hate Santa, he just doesn't find any reason to believe in him after not getting the present he asked Santa for. That's why he doesn't believe in Santa. Baby Lamb reminds him that anything's possible if you believe, but all Ricky believes is that Christmas will be a disappointment and leaves. Everyone else leaves after him, leaving Baby Lamb to question Santa's existence himself as Christmas draws nearer and nearer. Characters *Officer Mark *Nutcrackers *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Donny Dolphin *Uncle Lamb *Count Von Count *Police Crew *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Roger Rex *Dave the Alien *Rover *Mejax *Bill *Minecraft Steve *Squidward *Criminal *Gavin and James *El Rapido *Handy Man Joe Songs *Christmastime is Coming Soon Trivia *The scene with Officer Mark about to commit suicide by laying on the railroad tracks and getting run over by a train references the ending of the infamous Tom & Jerry cartoon from 1956, "Blue Cat Blues". *Canon in D was playing at the beginning of this episode. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials